Misión: Celestinos
by Cassis9313
Summary: Con Tsuna y los guardianes fuera de la mansión, Reborn decide darle a la Onceava generación su primer misión "oficial". Misión en la que viajarán al pasado para ser los angeles del amor de sus jovenes padres. Sin duda, la misión mas bizarra e importante de sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

_"Cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta"_

_..._

* * *

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor en lo alto del cielo retocando el hermoso día que estaba siendo. Un precioso día, un día perfecto para que los jóvenes residentes de la mansión disfrutaran _jugando_ sin parar. Mientras recorría con tranquilidad los pasillos de la mansión era escoltado por continuas explosiones, _gritos de guerra_ y la visión periférica de llamas y una que otra arma volando en el exterior y haciendo temblar los ventanales. Un día perfectamente normal en la mansión Vongola, un día sumamente aburrido en la vida de Reborn.

El mejor hitman del mundo estaba aburrido, inaudito.

Continuando con sus pasos llegó hasta las puertas de la oficina del _Decimo_ Vongola y sin molestarse en tocar la abrió y entró.

-Reborn – fue el saludo que recibió de su ex estudiante parado detrás del escritorio de roble.

-_Caos_ – dio su saludo típico - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó al ver a la mayoría de los guardianes presentes.

-Ha surgido un imprevisto – comenzó Tsuna – las cosas se han complicado con la familia _Dragone,_ es imperativo que nos hagamos cargo de inmediato -.

-¿No era Hibari el que se estaba haciendo cargo de eso? – preguntó indiferente buscando algo más interesante en que posar su mirada.

-Sí, bueno – el castaño sonrío nervioso.

Gokudera gruñó disgustado, Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa vacilante a pesar de su mirada divertida, Ryohei musitó algo sobre _él siempre lleva las cosas al extremo,_ y Lambo, el Bovino se mantenía cómodamente sentado en el sofá como si lo ocurrido no fuera de su interés.

-Al grano, _dame_-Tsuna – apresuró pasando su mirada de Lambo a la repisa llena de fotografías de la décima generación de jóvenes y ya de mayores en compañía de sus hijos.

-Viajare para encargarme del asunto antes de que Kyouya haga algo drástico – no quería más familias exterminadas – Hayato, Takeshi y _Onii-san_ irán conmigo. Mukuro y Chrome aún no terminan con su propia misión así que necesito que tu y Lambo se queden a cargo aquí – terminó su explicación.

Después de todo, la mansión no podía quedarse sin la presencia de por lo menos un guardián y mucho menos podía dejar a sus hijos y los de sus guardianes sin supervisión. Quería regresar y encontrar la mansión de pie.

-Bien, no hay problema – regresó su mirada a su ex estudiante – yo me haré cargo -.

-Lambo también lo estará – recordó el castaño.

-Por supuesto, la vaca también ayudará – sonrío sugerente viendo al Bovino.

Lambo se paró de golpe tratando de disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Reuniré a los mocosos – anunció antes de salir apresurado.

-Reborn, esto es serio – reprendió Tsuna.

-Eso lo sé, ¿acaso no confías en mí? – lo vio con falso dolor.

El _decimo_ no contestó aquello, en su lugar hizo señas instando a sus guardianes y amigos a salir – informaremos a los niños y partiremos enseguida – con ese anuncio y una última mirada, que demandaba seriedad y buena disposición al hitman, salió de su oficina.

Reborn bufó, jefe Vongola o no, Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba a cientos de años de distancia para decirle como tenía que actuar. Se acercó hasta la repisa con las fotos y sonrío.

Acababa de encontrar la manera de hacer su día, y los siguientes, más divertido. Solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas, jugar con el espacio-tiempo e instigar a sus pequeños _oompa loompas__._

Con Tsuna y los guardianes fuera (Lambo no suponía un obstáculo) la situación no podría ser más perfecta.

* * *

**N/A:** Nueva idea y requiero de su cooperación. Son bienvenidos (as) todos los que quieran participar donando un Occ. Necesito hijos para los guardianes vongola, uno que otro de la Varia, Shimon, Cavallone y hasta los Gesso. Oh si lo prefieren, pueden ser de otra familia o lo que se les ocurra, siemre y cuando se relacione con la Onceava Generación.

*Aquí los puestos:

-Hijo(a) de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyouya. (Ya con un par de mellizos-solo un lugar disponible).

-Hijo(a) de Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi. (Un lugar disponible)

-Hijo(a) de Sasagawa Ryohei y Kurokawa Hana. (Un lugar disponible)

-Hijo(a) de Rokudo Mukuro y Byakuran Gesso. (Un lugar disponible)

-Hijo(a) de Dokuro Chrome (Un lugar disponible)

(De los sigiuentes pueden escoger si elegir a solo uno como padre/madre o hacerlos pareja y que ambos queden como sus padres.)

-Hijo(a) de Dino, Enma, Xanxus, Squalo.

*Ahora la ficha:

-Nombre:

-Edad:

-Genero:

-Llama:

-Familia a la que pertenece:

-Padres:

-Fisico:

-Personalidad:

-Habilidades de pelea:

-Caja arma:

-Metas/sueños:

-Gustos, disgustos, curiosidades (cualquier cosa resaltante y/o importante que deba saber de su personaje):

Esta vez debo aclarar que dependiendo de que tan completa esté su ficha es como serán aceptados, no importa si fueron de los primeros en apartar o comentar, según como parezca su ficha se decidirá si son aceptados o no.

Ok, eso es todo~

Cuando tenga a todos los personajes requeridos o a la mayoría de ellos será la primera actualización. Nos leemos!


	2. Trailer

**N/A:** Lamento decepcionarlos, pero este no es el capítulo. Hay una ersonita que no me ha dado su ficha aún y la requiero para poder formar bien la idea de como desarrollar las cosas de acuerdo a cada Occ'. Ustedes saben, todos son un conjunto y necesito 'conocerlos' a todos antes de cualquer cosa. Así que en lo que esa persona se reporta, les traigo un ¿trailer?.

Son dialogos que forman parte de escenas que apareceran en futuros capítulos. No está todo, eso sería demasiado spoiler xD No crean que no he avanzado nada, se me han ocurrido varias cosas y las he ido apuntando~

So, disfrutenlo(?)

* * *

_**Misión: Celestinos.**_

**_ Trailer _**

**_(?)_**

* * *

Justo en ese momento Viola entró en la habitación, con la respiración agitada pero con una sonrisa – la Varia acaba de llegar a Namimori –.

Todos fijaron sus miradas, la mayoría burlonas, en Caradoc.

– ¿Decías? –.

_**~.~.~**_

– Tenemos algo importante que informar – dijeron serios los gemelos Vongola – Se acabó el dinero –.

– ¡¿Qué?! –.

_**~.~.~**_

– Prometimos que no haríamos nada ilegal.

– Vender las pantis de Ciel no es ilegal – esta vez recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza -.

_**~.~.~**_

– ¡Se resisten! –.

– ¡Hay que drogarlos y encerrarlos en un armario! –.

_**~.~.~**_

– ¿Los volveremos zombies? –.

_**~.~.~**_

–Oh Dios, mi padre se enamoró de mi – shock.

_**~.~.~**_

Mientras los dos chicos compartían un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado; un chico pelinegro y una chica peli plateada estaban tomando notas atentamente a unos pocos metros de distancia.

– ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Me siento como un voyeur –.

_**~.~.~**_

Tsukumo le dio una mirada obvia – Porque un regalo no significa tanto si es legal –.

_**~.~.~**_

–¡Pony salvaje, con cuerpo de pony. Hay vida en tu vida, pero igual eres pony! – cantaban con tal sentimiento que no parecían caer en cuenta de que eran observados por todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el medio de todo el barullo, Yuu tuvo su primer mal pensamiento hacia su rubio padre. Si, Dino Cavallone tenía la culpa de que ahora él cargaba con ese vergonzoso apodo.

_**~.~.~**_

–No tengo dinero, vendería mis nalgas, pero ni eso tengo – dijo con una expresión abatida.

_**~.~.~**_

– ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Café, té, jugo… veneno? –.

_**~.~.~**_

–Son más estúpidos de lo que pensé, mocosos – dijo Lambo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedó el respeto? – replicaron los gemelos Gesso.

– ¡Se lo comió el monstruo de Reborn! –.

–Ugh, eso es asqueroso – dijo Lizzy mientras el resto hacía expresiones de asco.

_**~.~.~**_

No cuando un muy amable Reborn le sonreía y miraba de forma que prometía dolor infinito. Shoichi amaba su vida y mucho.

* * *

**N/A: **Esperando contar con su comprensión, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

_"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round..."_

_..._

* * *

– ¡El jefe no está, el jefe se fue! – era el canto, decentemente entonado, que se podía escuchar por los pasillos de la mansión que eran recorridos por los gemelos Vongola – ¡el jefe no nos vigila! –.

La chica era quien canturreaba alegremente mientras su hermano tarareaba la tonada a modo de acompañamiento musical, para la servidumbre y uno que otro subordinado era perfectamente normal ver a los herederos Vongola tan animados. Ahora no sabían si contagiarse de su alegría o empezar a rezar para lograr sobrevivir sin gran daño hasta que el _decimo_ y sus guardianes regresaran, porque con el guardián del rayo y el mejor hitman del mundo a cargo de los pubertos e infantes nada podría salir bien.

– ¿No sientes una hermosa sensación de libertad? _Fratello_ – cuestionó a su otra mitad.

–No realmente, no con _sensei_ y _zio_ Lambo por aquí – respondió sin la menor dificultad para cambiar palabras de un idioma a otro.

La mayoría, por no decir todos, tenían las mismas tendencias; incluso los mayores lo hacían, cambiaban de un idioma a otra en una charla con la misma facilidad con que se parpadea, claro que en su mayoría eran idiomas que ellos, los niños, _aún_ no aprendían y era con el único y malvado fin de que no supieran las barbaridades que se decían. Si supieran, no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta cuando comenzaban a insultarse y/o amenazarse. Su familia era tan comunicativa.

–Esos dos seguro ni saldrán de su habitación – se encogió de hombros – es nuestra oportunidad para hacer lo que queramos –.

Lo cual no era cierto porque siempre lograban salirse con la suya, pero el pelinegro prefirió callar, no quería arruinar el buen humor con que amaneció su gemela.

– ¡Hey! ¡Tsukumo, Yakumo! – llamó una voz desde el exterior.

Reconociendo la voz, los hermanos se acercaron hasta la ventana ya abierta y se asomaron curiosos. Un sonriente Hinata los saludaba desde el jardín.

–Hola, Hinata – saludó el gemelo, Yakumo, elevando un poco su voz, después de todo estaban en el segundo piso de la mansión.

– ¿Por qué estás ahí afuera y en pijama? – cuestionó la chica, Tsukumo, mientras recargaba los brazos en el marco de la ventana.

– ¡No lo sé! – se rió – ¡Acabo de despertar… detrás de esos arbustos! – señaló sin tomar en cuenta lo extraño que eso era.

Los gemelos solo se le quedaron viendo, sin cambiar de expresión. Ese era Sasagawa Hinata, el único hijo de Ryohei y Hana; el chico era alto y físicamente idéntico a su madre, de pelo negro lo suficientemente largo para formar un nido, de ojos igualmente negros y piel blanca que acentuaba más sus rasgos; su personalidad, aunque más contralada y no tan extrema como su padre, era bastante alegre y vivaz.

Hinata siguió parloteando mientras se quitaba las hojas de su cabello y una que otra rama incrustada en su pijama, los gemelos soltaron un suspiro; el chico no parecía caer en cuenta de su problema de sonambulismo y si lo hacía, pues parecía no importarle. Los adultos estaban al tanto de ello y acordaron que mientras Hinata no destruyera nada ni se lastimara en medio de su inconsciencia, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

–Y ustedes – el Sasagawa centró su atención en sus compañeros de aventuras y bromas – ¿A dónde tan arreglados? –.

–Comedor –.

–Desayuno –.

Respondieron simultáneamente.

– ¡Oh! ¡Ya es hora del desayuno! – exclamó alegre corriendo hasta la pared y comenzando a escalar por las ventanas.

–Hinata – llamó Yakumo – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –.

–Yendo a mi habitación a cambiarme, por supuesto – respondió con obviedad llegando a la altura de los gemelos.

–Y no hay manera más normal que escalar para llegar ahí, ¿no? – dijo sarcástica Tsukumo.

– ¡Es más rápido así! – les dio una sonrisa de comercial – ¡No se preocupen, los alcanzaré muy pronto! – y con eso continuó su escalada.

Sin tener la vista completa, los hermanos podían imaginar el espectáculo que el joven sol estaba dando; moviéndose cual personaje de un videojuego de plataforma.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? – el pelinegro dio una última mirada a la ventana mientras comenzaba a caminar, retomando su camino.

–Es Hinata – la rubia se encogió de hombros – lo más grave que puede pasarle es perder las pocas neuronas que le quedan –.

–_Sorella_ – reprendió – tu sabes que él no es un idiota –.

–No, pero actúa como uno. Mejor apresúrate, ¡muero de hambre! –.

El chico la siguió, también estaba hambriento y sabía que el joven Sasagawa estaría bien… eso si recordaba que las ventanas se abren hacia afuera.

**…...**

**...**

Entraron en el comedor siendo recibidos por la imagen de una desesperada Amane tratando de controlar a su propio hermano y a los gemelos Gesso Rokudo. Viola estaba visitando a su padre, los gemelos no iban con ella porque el peli blanco no podía con sus tres hijos si Mukuro no estaba presente, si, Byakuran no era tonto; dado que la Gesso Rokudo mayor no estaba, la responsabilidad de cuidar a los dos menores recaía en los _primos_ mayores. Esta vez, tras un intenso juego de piedra, papel o tijeras, la tarea quedó en Amane. La hija de los Guardianes de la Tormenta y la Lluvia del _decimo_ no estaba nada contenta teniendo que cuidar de dos chiquillos más, pero el piedra, papel o tijeras era sagrado y su resultado indiscutible.

–Mañana – saludaron los gemelos Vongola, acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento.

Sus voces fueron el interruptor para que los hermanos Yamamoto Gokudera dejaran sus riñas y voltearan a verlos en total calma y disposición.

– ¡Buenos días, Yakumo-_sama_ y Tsukumo-_sama_! – dijeron al unísono para de inmediato voltear a verse fulminantes.

Era bien sabido que esos dos estaban en una guerra silenciosa desde que ambos habían declarado que se convertirían en la mano derecha de _Vongola Undicessimo_, lo cual no tenía sentido al no haber un heredero oficial, no cuando había dos hermanos gemelos indiferentes a disputarse el puesto.

– ¡Yakumo-_sama_! – el pequeño de ojos marrones y pelo plateado se acercó hasta el pelinegro, según Bianchi, el Yamamoto menor era la viva imagen de Hayato cuando niño – ¿Puedo sentarme a su lado? – preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

Solo cuando se trataba de los gemelos Vongola, el pequeño peli plata era capaz de controlar su mal carácter. Eso era otra cosa que heredó perfectamente de su _mamma_.

–Claro – Yakumo le sonrió.

– ¡No puedes abusar de la amabilidad de Yakumo-_sama_, Ritsu! – gritó Amane, siendo la imagen idéntica de Ritsu, pero en femenino.

– ¡No abuso de nada! ¡Y deja de gritarme, estúpida princesa _tsundere_! – replicó ya más que acomodado en su silla.

– ¡Tenme más respeto, mocoso, soy tu hermana mayor! – reprendió furiosa, odiaba aquel apodo con ahínco. El que su normalmente alegre y tranquila personalidad pasara a una enojada cuando la sacaban de sus casillas no la convertía en una _tsundere_, solo era la extraña mezcla de personalidades que le heredaron sus padres.

–No hay nada malo con que Ritsu se siente a mi lado, Amane – habló Yakumo en aras de tener su desayuno en paz. El menor le sacó la lengua a la peli plata, infantil y triunfante – Aún puedes sentarte junto a mi _sorella_, ¿no? – ofreció.

Tras darle un coscorrón a Ritsu, Amane asintió brillante de alegría – ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó tomando asiento junto a su amiga rubia.

– ¿Hola? – Tsukumo vio un tanto desubicada a la otra chica – Amane ¿Cuándo te sentaste? – había estado tan perdida en su comida que ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Reborn le daría un zape, eso seguro.

–Justo ahora – respondió con una sonrisa para enseguida cambiarla por una seria – ¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que haces, Leo – reprendió al niño de desordenado cabello blanco con reflejos azules y un cerquillo de color azul – Estoy viendo que te acabes tus verduras –.

El mencionado la vio con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos heterocromaticos disgustados – Sabes que no me gustan, ¿puedo dejarlas? – compuso un adorable puchero, haciendo gala de su arma secreta.

–No – fue la respuesta inmediata, el puchero se acentuó – po… por lo menos comete la mitad – dijo al final, valiéndose de su autocontrol. No podía permitir que un chiquillo la controlara con un simple gesto lindo.

El mayor de los gemelos Gesso, Leonardo, hizo un mohín al no lograr salirse con la suya, pero por lo menos se libró de la mitad, mejor que nada.

–Yunan – llamó la rubia al gemelo menor – dile a una de tus aves que me pase una rebanada de pan – indicó la bandeja en el otro extremo de la mesa.

El niño de cabello añil atado en una larga trenza y de ojos lavanda levantó la vista de su plato con tranquilidad – Las aves no obedecen ordenes – comentó amable mientras un par de pájaros rojos reposaban en cada uno de sus hombros.

–Pero si se los pides tu, seguro lo hacen – insistió, realmente quería ese pan – siempre están siguiéndote por todas partes –.

–Es porque son libres de hacerlo – continuó, a pesar de tener diez años en ocasiones hablaba como si fuera un adulto – Yo no puedo obligarlas a nada y tampoco quiero hacerlo –.

–Eres un hippie – Tsukumo lo vio aburrida.

–El que me guste la naturaleza y la paz no me hace un hippie – hizo un lindo puchero.

–Cierto, olvidaba que tienes complejo de Blanca Nieves – siguió la rubia.

Yunan solo acentuó su puchero, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco le agradaba aquel apodo.

– ¡Yakumo! – Leo se paró de su asiento, indignado – ¡Controla a tu hermana, le está haciendo boullying a mi hermano! – pidió saliendo en defensa de su gemelo.

–_Sorella_, deja de molestarlo – la vio haciendo un gesto en negación.

– ¿Qué? – replicó ella – Yo solo estoy pidiendo una rebanada de pan –.

–Y con razón estás tan gorda, _Tsukumy_ – dijo una nueva voz – Comer tanto pan solo te infla ¿sabes? –.

Una chica, de cuerpo modesto pero encantador, entró al comedor ondeando su largo y sedoso cabello azabache, el mismo que enmarcaba su precioso rostro y combinaba con sus brillantes y coquetos ojos violeta a la par de su tez nívea y suave a la vista. Tomó asiento con esperada gracia y con sus labios rosados formando una suave y burlona sonrisa. Dokuro Ciel, también conocida como Celes Di Cranio, era la única persona en la tierra que se atrevería a llamar gorda a la cara a Tsukumo.

Yakumo suspiró, ese era el peor saludo que su hermana podía recibir a esas horas de la mañana.

La rubia, tras una mirada agria, le sonrió con total hipocresía a la única hija de la tía Chrome – Buenos días, Ciel. ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Café, té, jugo… veneno? –.

–Café, si es que no mueres en el intento, _Tsukumy_ – le sonrió, acentuando su nombre.

Aquella forma peculiar de llamarla no hacía más que erizarle los pelos de la nuca a la nombrada. Yakumo notó el gesto de su hermana, ahí se iba su buen humor.

Y antes de que la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desatara en el comedor de la mansión, un brillante Hinata entró por la puerta.

**…...**

**...**

Cuando despertaron, los gemelos sintieron que algo interesante ocurriría a lo largo del día, su sangre Vongola nunca se equivocaba. Cuando Reborn se plantó en la cabecera de la larga mesa, sonriéndoles con esa espeluznante sonrisa suya, supieron que algo loco pasaría.

–Muy bien, pequeños _oompa loompas_ – empezó Reborn sin dejar su sonrisa.

–Espera, ¿Cómo nos llamaste? – cuestionó Ciel entrecerrando los ojos.

–Pequeños queridos míos – compuso de inmediato el hitman.

– ¡No nos llamaste así! – exclamaron los dos pares de gemelos.

–El que no se limpien las orejas y no escuchen bien, no es mi culpa – Reborn se ganó ocho miradas indignadas, las cuales ignoró de inmediato – Ahora, escuchen. Tengo una misión para ustedes – anunció.

Tras unos diez minutos de explicación, los jóvenes solo mantenían su mirada en Reborn con una expresión a la Fran.

–Básicamente viajaremos al pasado y haremos que nuestros padres se enamoren, ¿no? – dijo Hinata con extraña calma.

–Así es – corroboró Reborn.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó más que emocionado el Sasagawa – ¡Estoy dentro! –.

–Un momento – Ciel tomó la palabra – no puedes simplemente aceptar algo como esto, Hinata. No cuando no sabes que hay detrás de todo esto –.

– ¿Qué más puede haber? Solo es una misión, nuestra primera misión – recalcó Hinata lo último.

–Todo ser con un mínimo de sentido común, sabe que siempre hay algo más detrás de cualquier plan de Reborn – explicó acentuando el siempre en la oración.

–Me alagan tus expectativas, pero también me duele que desconfíes de mí – Reborn compuso una expresión de falsa decepción, una de la que rápidamente se recompuso – No estoy forzando a nadie a participar, esto es una simple misión en la que irán a interactuar con sus padres en el pasado. ¿Realmente van a perderse la oportunidad de verlos de jóvenes? – ahí estaba la pregunta clave.

Ciel no tuvo nada más que decir, una de las pocas cosas que realmente le interesaban eran, contrario a lo que los demás creían, las relacionadas con su madre.

– ¿Veremos a _mamma_ de joven? – cuestionó Leo, su mirada brillante ante la idea – ¡Nosotros también lo haremos! ¿Cierto, Yun? – se dirigió a su gemelo más joven.

Yunan asintió en silencio, no era algo difícil de aceptar cuando su gemelo ya había tomado la decisión, además de que ver a su _mamma_ en su juventud le hacía ilusión.

–Bien, entonces Amane también está dentro – dijo Reborn más que complacido.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo porque? – replicó la mencionada que hasta el momento se había mantenido analizando los pros y los contras de tal idea, hasta el momento iban ganando los contras.

–Estás a cargo de los gemelos hasta que Viola regrese – fue toda la explicación que dio el mayor.

–Ya que la _tsundere_ también va no tengo opción, alguien tiene que cuidarla – comentó Ritsu con una sonrisa arrogante, sumándose a la locura.

– ¡Soy yo quien te cuida a ti, pequeño idiota! – gritó con frustración, con sus tres cargos aceptando tal misión no había forma que quedara fuera de ello. Con una última esperanza dirigió su mirada hacia las dos personas que faltaban por decidir.

Ambos Vongola abrieron la boca para hablar, siendo Tsukumo la primera en hacerlo.

–Lo haremos – sentenció.

– ¿En serio? – cuestionó Yakumo viéndola como si estuviera demente.

–Por supuesto, es nuestra oportunidad de joderles la adolescencia a nuestros padres – respondió.

–_Sorella_ – reprendió.

–Bueno, no – corrigió haciendo un puchero – Pero no vas a negar que te interesa la idea de ver cómo eran de jóvenes, es una oportunidad única! – dijo dando de nuevo en el punto, después de todo solo tenían las historias que los mayores les contaban. Esta era su oportunidad de verlo en vivo y en directo.

–Aún así, ¿no recuerdas lo que nuestros padres y los tíos dijeron antes de irse? –.

–El jefe dijo que no hiciéramos nada que ellos no harían – contestó de mala gana.

– ¿Y esto es algo que ellos harían? – siguió, esta vez levantando una ceja.

– ¿Si? – le sonrió – ellos ya han viajado en el tiempo antes, así que no hay punto aquí . No puedes decirle no a esto, estamos hablando de viajes en el tiempo, de ser cupidos… ¡de nuestros padres! Ambos sabemos que es algo que no podemos dejar pasar –.

Yakumo quiso darle un coscorrón para hacerla entender, su hermana llegaba a ser demasiado terca cuando quería y él era el único que terminaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; era en esos casos que sentía empatía con su castaño padre, su sentir apenas debía ser un uno por ciento comparado con lo que el mayor soportaba diariamente controlando a los tíos y a todos los menores. Ser la voz de la razón era malo para la salud.

–Vamos _fratello_, no me vas a dejar ir sola… a merced de Ciel, ¿verdad? – señaló la rubia.

–Te defiendes bastante bien tu sola, _sorella_ – no caería en sus chantajes emocionales.

–Bien. Entonces, no me dejarás ir sola… sin nadie que pueda controlarme, ¿cierto? – sonrió triunfante, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Miles de imágenes nada lindas pasaron por la mente del pelinegro.

–Está bien – aceptó resignado.

-Pequeña manipuladora – susurró Reborn.

–Aprendí del mejor – sonrío la rubia.

Rebron la vio complacido, por fin alguien que estaba dispuesto a seguir sus pasos.

–Tienen cinco minutos para ir por sus cajas, nos encontraremos en el jardín trasero – indicó sin dar espacio a replicas y en un instante todos estaban camino a sus habitaciones.

Con la primera parada hacia su diversión, instigar a los pequeños, completa; todo y todos los que estaban por venir, caerían en su lugar por si solos.

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí el capitulin~ Yeih! (?)

Ojala que la espera valiera la pena (rimó xD). Gracias a todas las personitas que me han dejaod sus comentarios, You make me happy!

Espero sus sensualosos comentarios!

P.d. Pido una disculpa a los que 'leyeron' este capitulo la priemera vez, no se que chetos pasó ;;


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

_"Driving, driving in my car, going very far. Down the street in my car..."_

_..._

* * *

Irie Shoichi consideraba su laboratorio como su pequeño (aunque de pequeño no tenía nada) santuario. Ahí dentro todo era paz y tranquilidad, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera matarlo; los Gola Mosca u otras armas creadas por Spanner no contaban puesto que no tenían voluntad, por lo tanto no era su intención matarlo o dejarle un problema psicológico grave. No, los aparatos y personas que lo rodeaban no eran como _ciertas_ personas que pertenecían a _ciertas_ familias. Su laboratorio era un lugar libre de problemas y preocupaciones, excepto cuando una de esas ciertas personas se presentaba a pedir favores y él no tenía el valor para oponerse a su voluntad.

No cuando un muy amable Reborn le sonreía y miraba de forma que prometía dolor infinito. Shoichi amaba su vida, y mucho.

Y por eso mismo se encontraba frente a un computador virtual, metiendo los datos necesarios mientras Spanner daba los últimos arreglos a la máquina que creyó nunca volvería a utilizar.

– ¿Está listo? Shoichi, Spanner – Reborn entró justo en ese momento, seguido de los ocho menores que una vez su pie pisó suelo _santo_ corrieron a juguetear con aquello que llamó su atención.

Después de todo, tenían prohibido entrar a los laboratorios sin supervisión de un adulto. No que fuera peligroso para ellos, que va, por lo que los mayores temían era por la integridad de los experimentos, el uso que les darían y la poca salud mental que le quedaba a su ingeniero.

–Todo está listo, Reborn_-san_ – anunció el pelirrojo terminando su trabajo y recibiendo la señal de Spanner –. ¡No toquen eso! – advirtió a los gemelos Gesso al verlos escalar por un Gola Mosca.

–Botones, lindos – masculló Ritsu moviendo sus dedos sobre uno de los teclados virtuales.

– ¡Ritsu, deja eso! – corrió Amane alejando las manos del pequeño – ¡Ustedes también, bajen de ahí! – se dirigió de inmediato hacia su otro par de cargos.

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó.

– ¿Era importante? – Preguntó una indiferente Ciel, señalando un montón de metal y circuitos, que segundos atrás, antes de que su delicada mano lo tocara, tenía la apariencia de una maquina que sin duda era importante.

Shoichi la vio pálido, comenzando a agarrarse el estomago.

Spanner se mostraba plácido, como siempre, no tenía nada realmente importante en el lugar a diferencia de su compañero. Tal vez debía ir por un par de piruletas para el inevitable dolor del pelirrojo.

–Hey, Shoichi – llamó Tsukumo desde el otro lado de la sala – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mostrando el aparato en su mano.

–Es… bueno… – empezó a decir, preocupado por su pequeña creación.

La rubia lo veía esperando por su respuesta y viendo que el otro seguía tartamudeando se cansó.

–Lo que sea – se encogió de hombros y tiró el aparato por sobre su hombro, resultó ser bastante frágil porque e hizo añicos en cuanto tocó el suelo.

– ¡Vamos, Yakumo! ¡Dispara! – alentó Hinata, parado decididamente y con los brazos extendidos frente al otro pelinegro que le apuntaba con una especia de rayo láser.

–No creo que sea muy seguro – comentó Yakumo, aunque sin bajar el rayo, él también era bastante curioso por ver lo que pasaría.

– ¡No! – exclamó un histérico Shoichi, haciendo que todos los jóvenes dejaran su desorden – ¡Por favor, no toquen nada más! – pidió casi al borde del colapso.

Quién diría que un genio bien experimentado con tanta trayectoria a sus espaldas se pondría de tal manera por un grupo de simples niños, claro que de simples niños no tenían nada. No había nada de simple en ser los hijos de las personas más extravagantes y sin sentido del mundo.

–Que sensible – susurraron los más pequeños.

En realidad, una advertencia como esa no era suficiente para persuadirlos, casi nada ni nadie podían con ellos cuando se ponían en plan _"Joder al mundo porque somos adolescentes e infantes incomprendidos"_. Aunque eso no quitaba que todos tuvieran su talón de Aquiles, que resultaba ser una de sus respectivas figuras paternas.

Lástima que para Shocihi, ninguno de esos poderoso hombres (y mujer) se encontraban presentes, pero aún estaba Reborn; no que el sicario no tuviera el poder de subyugar a los menores como le diera su bendito antojo, pero siempre les daba por su lado, después de todo, ser capaz de sacar de sus casillas a sus mayores era parte del entrenamiento.

–Basta – mandó Reborn, logrando la atención de los menores –, recuerden la razón de estar aquí – y con eso los jóvenes dejaron sus juegos y se acercaron al pelinegro mayor.

–Reborn_-san_ ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó a penas el pelirrojo, un tanto aliviado de que se tomara el control – ¿Por qué los hijos de Tsunayoshi_-kun_, Byakuran_-san_ y los Guardianes están aquí?

– ¡Estamos en una misión! – corearon los tres más pequeños.

– ¿Misión? – Shoichi los vio extrañado, todos ellos no tenían la edad ni el permiso de hacer ninguna misión.

–Dijiste que estaba todo listo – intervino Reborn ignorando la pregunta – , ponlo a trabajar ahora – ordenó.

–Espere – el pelirrojo puso a trabajar su desarrollado cerebro – ¿Esto tiene que ver con los niños?

Los adolescentes fruncieron el ceño, odiaban que siempre los consideraran de tal forma. Esta bien que eran mucho más jóvenes que la mayoría de los habitantes en la mansión, pero que ya tenían más de catorce años y se sabían atar las agujetas de los zapatos ellos solitos. Eran casi unos adultos, joder.

Reborn solo sonrió y Shoichi tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

– ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! – se negó de inmediato.

– ¿Por qué el Vongola ordenó esto? – cuestionó Spanner desde su lugar, nunca habría imaginado que su ahora jefe quisiera utilizar la máquina de nuevo, no después de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar gracias a ella. Aunque bien no fue cosa de la máquina directamente, sino de Shoichi y el mismo Vongola, pero eso era de un tiempo, momentos e incluso personas diferentes.

Y mucho menos que sus hijos y los de sus amigos estuvieran involucrados.

–Él no lo ordenó – respondió Reborn.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero…! – Shochi no pudo terminar su alegato al ser interrumpido por la mirada mortal del sicario.

–_Oompa loompas_, a él – ordenó Reborn

– ¡Que no nos digas así! – replicaron todos, pero aún así abalanzándose contra el pelirrojo.

Cinco minutos después, Shoichi estaba atado con la espalda contra uno de los Gola; su pelo desordenado, sin pantalones y un dolor cada vez más fuerte. Los chicos estaban parados frente a él, con diversos apartaos en sus manos y expresiones nada lindas en sus rostros.

Spanner seguía parado tranquilamente en su lugar, que Shoichi lo perdonara pero no se metería con esa bola de chiquillos, no cuando tenían el respaldo del ex Arcobaleno.

–Dinos como usar la maquina – demandó Tskumo, ya no le pedirían que él mismo hiciera el trabajo, lo haría ellos mismos una vez sacada la información.

Shoichi mantuvo la boca cerrada, no importa que, no iba a ceder.

La rubia partió por la mitad el aparato en sus manos, el pelirrojo gimió.

– ¿Nos dirás? – los gemelos más pequeños le sonrieron espeluznantes, mejor dicho, Leo le sonrío así; Yunan mantenía una expresión apenada.

Una negación, dos aparatos más destruidos y un pelirrojo al borde del colapso.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ciel, que aunque no dijo nada, su mirada cuestionaba todo; una nueva negación y los papeles que contenían la información de su nueva investigación (esa que le había tomado un año completar) se hizo cenizas frente a sus ojos.

Amane y Ritsu sostenían un par de botellas de dudoso contenido, vieron a Shoichi abrir la boca pero de inmediato la cerró así que continuaron con lo suyo. Rociaron a todos los Golas con la sustancia viscosa y maloliente que sabrá Reborn de dónde sacaron.

–Tomara días limpiar esto y meses para que se vaya el olor – comentó como si nada la peli plata.

–Créenos, lo hemos comprobado – sonrió travieso Ritsu, secundando a su hermana.

Ninguno de los dos recordando amenamente a la histérica de su _mami_ cuando descubrió su biblioteca _accidentalmente _llena de aquella sustancia.

–Por favor – pidió Shoichi viendo al joven Vongola y al Sasagawa, apelando a la amabilidad heredada de su castaño padre.

–Lo siento, Shoichi – se disculpó Yakumo.

– ¡Solo tienes que ceder! – animó Hinata, admitía que se sentía mal al tratar así al hombre que inventaba increíbles juguetes con los que ellos se habían divertido en su niñez.

Ni una palabra y un nuevo y doloroso crujido.

Esta vez Shocihi gritó, ¡Sus detectores de Byakuan no!, ¡Todo menos eso! ¡¿Ahora como sabría cuando debía esconderse si el peli blanco venía de visita?!

Reborn sonreía complacido – Estoy tan orgulloso – se limpio una lágrima inexistente – ¿Hablaras ahora? Shoichi.

–Shoichi – Spanner le dio una mirada a su amigo, lo más sano era ceder aunque los verdaderos problemas vendrían después.

El de lentes finamente se dio por vencido y empezó a recitar instrucciones. Amane y Ciel prestaron atención y una vez todo dicho se dispusieron a hacer lo indicado en la máquina.

–Todo listo – anunció la Dokuro.

–Muy bien – Reborn se acercó a sus pequeños –. Ya tienen sus órdenes, no hay plazo de tiempo, no hay límite a los métodos a usar, hagan lo que deban hacer y cumplan la misión – todos lo veían con decisión y absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras como esponjas –. No quiero errores, no quiero lamentaciones, háganlo con su última voluntad ¿entendido?

– ¡Señor, sí, señor! – corearon.

Incluso Ciel se unió, había que admitir que el hitman tenía buen verbo.

Y con eso, una parte de los integrantes de la Undécima Generación desapareció.

Shoichi y Spanner vieron sus siluetas desvanecerse, sin duda estarían en problemas. El pelirrojo, aún atado, le dio una mirada a su precioso laboratorio; estaba hecho todo un desastre, peor nada le preocupaba más que la reacción de Tsunayoshi cuando regresara y viera a sus hijos desaparecidos, aunque confiaba en su buen corazón.

–Tsuna podrá no hacerte nada – habló Reborn, dándole una mirada resplandeciente y haciendo gala de su _súper poder_ –, pero no te olvides de quienes son los padres de todos esos niños – sonrió.

El pelirrojo se desmayó, estaba condenado.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Vongola Decimo, tuvo una muy mal presentimiento; como cuando tomó el poder y el mundo de la mafia había protestado (no consideraban dignos a un grupo de mocosos), por supuesto. Y en voz bastante alta. Mukuro había propuesto el asesinato en masa. Hibari no se molestó sugiriendo nada y se fue durante semanas. Bueno, _se fue_, mientras que una familia mafiosa tras otra era abatida brutalmente durante su ausencia.

Tsuna había mandado suministros médicos y canastas de fruta.

No mucho después, las protestas volvieron. Un poco más bajas y sutiles. Hayato propuso enviarles la comida venenosa de su hermana, mientras que Ryohei y Yamamoto sugirieron una competencia deportiva entre familias, nada mejor para promover la buena voluntad y un sano espíritu de lucha.

A pesar de la poca disposición de las otras familias para tal evento, se hizo.

Esa fue la competencia más sucia y más llena de faltas contra del deporte que se vio nunca. Y aún así, Vongola ganó.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se convirtió en una competición anual: los Juegos Olímpicos de la Mafia (pocos años después se volvió un evento de caridad).

Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva era de cooperación y puñaladas por la espalda civilizada

El presentimiento de ahora era igual, estaba seguro que auguraba el comienzo de algo; algo que sin duda le contaría noches en vela y dolores de cabeza. Como cuando sus gemelos y Hinata se habían colado, un año atrás, en la competición… habiendo sido bien instruidos por Reborn.

Siempre Reborn.

* * *

En una habitación iluminada solamente por los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas, un joven pelinegro se estiraba cual gato sobre un montón de mullidos cojines. Su cabello negro, largamente trenzado no parecía haber tenido peleas con los cojines, cada cabello seguía en su lugar.

El joven hombre adoptó una posición sentada, aún sobre los cojines, mientras abría lentamente sus preciosos ojos carmín. Miró por toda su habitación con una expresión aletargada, había dormido tan bien. Soltando un bostezo dirigió su mirada a la canasta a unos metros de él, estaba vacío. Bien, tendría que ir a la cocina por más melocotones, Seth Nightray no podía comenzar sus mañanas sin su buena dotación de esos deliciosos frutos.

Se enderezó de repente, cayendo en cuenta de algo.

–Algo no está bien – musitó con la mirada aguda, algo definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar en el ambiente.

Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, normalmente a esas horas (su hora de despertar era siempre la misma) toda la mansión estaba sumergida en un continuo ruido, causado por los jóvenes habitantes.

Seth se paró de golpe, la realidad golpeándolo.

Con pasos apresurados se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió comenzando su recorrido por la mansión. No encontraba a ninguno de los menores, ni a sus cargos ni al resto de los chiquillos. Habiendo dado una vuelta al jardín abrió la puerta principal y entró, justo cuando Lambo aparecía por una de las puertas lateras.

Ambos se vieron fijamente, sus expresiones comenzando a mostrarse desesperadas.

– ¿Dónde están mis gemelos? – soltó Seth, ansioso por no encontrar a los jóvenes Vongola.

– ¡¿Dónde está Reborn?! – exclamó a su vez Lambo, sumamente desconfiado y más que seguro que el hitman tenía la culpa de lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Por fin la segunda entrega de está apasionante historia! -se tomó un pack de nueve lechitas de chocolate, comprendanla-

Ok~ muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personitas por sus comentarios! ¡Ustedes son geniales!

Espero el capitulo les guste, en el próximo apareceran todos los "nenes" que faltan~

**Importante**

Esto va para quienes me dejaorn ss Occ's. Necesito que me den un apellido para sus bebés, es requerido para su vida como simples civiles. Ya saben~

¡Reviews!


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

_"Let´s get together real soon. How about tomorrow afternoon... Hello friend, hello friend..."_

_..._

* * *

El día pasaba como cada uno de los anteriores y podía presumir, no es que le encantara la idea, que así serían los siguientes por algunos años más. Reborn lo había despertado como de costumbre, una descarga eléctrica de 100 volts lo hizo levantarse de un brinco, todo chamuscado y con un olor que hasta ahora no se iba; la electricidad era algo nuevo en el muy variado y amplio arsenal del sicario.

Tras su despertar le siguió una guerra por desayuno, entre Reborn y Lambo se habían encargado de que Tsuna solo le diera una probada a su comida y se conformara con un vaso de leche. Por lo menos la caminata hacia la escuela resultó agradable, siendo flanqueado por Yamamoto y Gokudera, entre pláticas amenas, las risas del pelinegro y los gritos del peli plata llegaron a la escuela.

La escuela fue normal, no entendiendo del todo lo que los maestros hablaban en clase, comiendo el almuerzo con sus amigos y las chicas y evitando molestar a Hibari; todo tranquilo hasta que salieron de la escuela y los tres decidieran ir a dar una vuelta por el centro de Namimori. Se las arreglaron para comer un helado y jugar un poco en la sala de videojuegos, al castaño le sorprendía que Reborn lo dejara disfrutar de una tarde solo con sus dos mejores amigos, aunque podía ir preparándose para un entrenamiento doblemente espartano como pago por su tarde libre.

Era difícil ser un heredero mafioso y eso que aún no lo había aceptado oficialmente, y decía oficialmente porque a estas alturas era estúpido seguir negándose después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero bueno, mientras pudiera seguiría haciéndose el que _la virgen le habla_.

–¡Ha sido bastante divertido, debemos hacerlo más seguido! – río Yamamoto abrazando a Tsuna por los hombros.

–Sí, también podemos invitar a los demás – agregó el castaño con una sonrisa sin importarle el gesto del pelinegro, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de todos los que le rodeaban.

– ¡No seas tan confianzudo con _juudaime!_ – Gokudera saltó logrando interponerse entre ambos chicos, algo que los tomó por sorpresa puesto que normalmente el peli plata solo gritaba y una que otra vez alejaba a su querido jefe.

–No seas así, 'Dera – sonrió Yamamoto posando una de sus manos en la cabeza del bombardero.

– ¡No me toques! – retiró la mano del mayor de un manotazo.

–Tranquilos, chicos – pidió Tsuna un tanto nervioso –. Yamamoto solo está contento, Gokudera-_kun_ y estoy seguro que tu también te divertiste.

El peli plata no dijo nada, solo casqueó la lengua y miro hacia otro lado; claro que se había divertido, siempre que estaba con su _juudaime_ era así y la presencia de Yamamoto solo…

–Es genial pasar tardes así – agregó Yamamoto al notar el gesto del peli plata y como se perdía en sus pensamientos.

–Ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente – dijo Gokudera al salir de su ensoñación –,¡ pero no tiene que preocuparse, _juudaime_! – exclamó al notar la expresión que el castaño adoptaba, con el tiempo que llevaban juntos era ya algo natural diferenciar cada uno de los gestos de Tsuna y Gokudera, como Mano Derecha que se respeta y pretendía ser, era algo básico para entender a su jefe.

Tsuna entonces sonrió.

–Lo sé, Gokudera-_kun_ – después de todo, su intuición no ha estado dando problemas en un tiempo. Desde su última batalla por la maldición del arcoíris su vida marchaba bien y esperaba que así siguiera por un tiempo más.

No quería lidiar con más problemas.

Cambiando el rumbo de su plática siguieron su camino, el cielo ya estaba dando paso a las estrellas justo cuando se acercaban a un oscuro callejón. Y en segundos un peculiar grupo de personas salió de aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

_Futuro._

_A un día después de la partida de la Undécima Genreación._

El par de portones de pesado acero, que portaban el dorado escudo de Vongola, se abrieron de par en par dando paso a una motocicleta _Harley Davidson_ (algo poco común teniendo en cuenta la época, pero con las influencias adecuadas todo era posible. Y el conductor sí que tenía influencias) seguida de un coche completamente negro, que no producía sonido alguno y poseía una rapidez increíble. Tras un largo y circundante sendero ambos vehículos pararon de golpe frente a las puertas de la mansión Vongola.

El primero en descender fue un joven bastante alto y delgado, dando la apariencia de tener una constitución ágil; por debajo del caso resplandecía un largo y sedoso cabello plateado y una vez el casco fuera, se podía apreciar que lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta y un mechón negro que enmarcaba su rostro como fleco. Su piel de un tono ligeramente moreno, que hacía relucir sus ojos carmín, tan fieros como los de su padre, y su imagen se completaba con un arete de plumas.

Caradoc di Vongola era la combinación perfecta de sus padres, aunque en cuanto a personalidad era más parecido a Xanxus, claro que los genes de Squalo no se quedaban fuera, de eso daban constancia los oídos de todos los infortunados que eran remotamente _cercanos_ al heredero de Varia.

Sin molestarse en esperar por su compañera, Caradoc dejó el casco sobre el asiento de la motocicleta y comenzó a subir por la escalinata que llegaba a las puertas de caoba.

Del auto negro salió una joven de belleza que combinaba rasgos orientales y europeos; de piel tan clara como la de, podía presumir, su madre e igual color de ojos, purpuras casi rojizos; de rostro ligeramente afilado pero conservando un aire de inocencia; su cabello de un negro ligeramente purpura que le llega casi a los tobillos, peinado en una media coleta sostenida con un listón negro más otro listón para sujetar el cabello restante que cae de la cadera para abajo, tiene un fleco semi recto y dos mechones a sus costados que le llegan a la cintura.

– ¿Qué haces ahí parado como idiota en lugar de entrar? – fue lo que dijo llegando junto al chico que seguía sin entrar a la mansión.

–La servidumbre aquí es un asco – fue su contestación, que más que palabras fueron gruñidos.

–Tienes un par de manos perfectamente funcionales, no te hará mal usarlas de vez en cuando – dijo la chica procediendo a abrir una de las puertas por su cuenta –, no es como si fuera la primera vez que entras como _Pedro por su casa_ – dijo entrando al lugar sin molestarse n mantener la puera abierta.

Una vez dentro, la peli purpura sintió algo extraño, no era solo la falta de servidumbre y subordinados pululando por el lugar; no había seña alguna de ninguno de molestos monstruos con los que lamentablemente vivía.

Caradoc, quien entró más que molesto por atenderse a sí mismo, quedó parado justo detrás de la chica; él también sentía que algo andaba mal aunque realmente no le importaba, solo estaba ahí en busca de una pelea con el pelele de Yakumo.

– ¡Ninette! – el pelinegro de trenza bajó corriendo por una de las escaleras laterales dentro de la ansión.

– ¿Qué pasa? – la mencionada lo vio medio intrigada, no era muy común ver a Seth tan consternado.

– ¡Mis gemelos no están! – exclamó llgando frente a ella.

– ¿Cómo que no están? – fue Caradoc quien habló, después de todo lo que la niñera de ese par decía afectaba en gran medida sus planes y eso no le agradaba para nada.

– ¡Eso! ¡No están! – repitió –. Ayer que me desperté fui a buscarlos como de costumbre y no los encontré por ningún lado, y tampoco está el resto – explicó con tranquilidad para pasar a la histeria nuevamente – ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Se esfumaron! ¡_Caput_!

– ¿Quién se esfumó? – preguntó una nueva voz.

Cabello blanco con un ligero tono de lila, largo hasta la cintura e igual de desarreglado que su padre Byakuran; de ojos de un brillante índigo; piel blanca y suave, y un cuerpo no tan destacado pero con piernas largas y busto mediano. Eran las características de Viola Gesso, quien justo regresaba de su visita a la mansión Gesso.

–_Bakumo_ y _Busumo*_ – respondió el heredero Varia haciendo gala de sus apodos personales para los gemelos Vongola –, y el resto de los gusanos.

Viola se quedó quieta, analizando el significado de lo dicho.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mis gemelos no! – gritó al borde del colapso.

Su queridísima mami no estaría nada contento cuando se enterara, ella misma no estaba nada contenta; se había ido confiando en Amane y el resto, bueno, confiar era una palabra demasiado fuerte para su familia, pero no era la primera vez que dejaba a su par diabólico con ellos y nunca había pasado nada como esto. Oh, pero que podía esperar cuando la única persona realmente responsable y confiable no estaba en la mansión. Ella bien sabía que debió regresar en cuento papá Byakuran le informó que el _zio_ Tsunayoshi y compañía se iban de misión, pero había sido seducida por sus nuevos peluches de conejito.

Pero aún así, no se arrepentía de nada; Bugsy, su nuevo conejo de peluche con una que otra venda en las orejas y el vientre, y suturas bien esparcidas, lo valía.

Ninnete, siendo de las mayores junto con Seth, se mantuvo calmada todo el tiempo analizando lo escuchado. Lo que sucedía no era de gran interés para ella, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para con ninguno de los chiquillos, aún y cuando dos de ellos fueran sus medios hermanos. El único responsable aquí era Seth, aunque ahora que recordaba el vago de Lambo también tenía parte en el asunto y qué decir de cierto hitma infernal.

– ¿Ya hablaste con Reborn y Lambo? – cuestionó más que nada por solidaridad a su amigo, después de todo, si Seth se jodía se la llevaba a ella de paso al no tener con quien incordiar a la gente y hacer soportable su vida en ese lugar.

–Lambo también está buscándolos, aunque trata de aparentar, su miedo es bastante notorio – comentó lo último con ganas de burlarse sin importarle el ambiente, vivir de la pena ajena era una de sus filosofías –. Reborn… el solo me dio esa espeluznante sonrisa suya – dijo por fin.

– ¡Un momento! – Viola se acercó al par de mayores empujando a Caradoc en el proceso – ¡Dijiste que desaparecieron desde ayer! ¡¿Por qué no han avisado a _zio_ Tsuna?!

–Nos gusta el peligro, pero no somos estúpidos, Viola – dijo Ninette, hablando por su compañero.

Y con eso calló a la Gesso, no querían ni imaginarse la reacción del amable y apacible Decimo cuando se enterara de que sus retoños estaban desaparecidos y qué decir del Guardián de la nube y el resto; la sangre correría y la primera sería la de Lambo y muy posiblemente la de Seth, este último solo si Tsunayoshi no abogaba por él; algo poco probable teniendo en cuenta los pocos escrúpulos que adquiría cuando sus hijos estaban en juego. Reborn se había encontrado gratamente sorprendido al ver esa nueva faceta en su estudiante.

Y hablando del diablo, Reborn se acercaba al cuarteto desde uno de los pasillos laterales; el hitman salía de las sombras como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio, algo que ninguno de los chicos dudaba.

–Por fin llegaron – y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que a los cuatro se les erizara la piel, estaban seguros que eso no era más que el preludio a lo verdaderamente _interesante _–, mis _oompa loompas_ están en una misión y ustedes, por supuesto, también formaran parte de ella.

Y Reborn sonrío. Y cuando Reborn sonreía, nadie salía ileso.

Nadie salía ileso, nunca.

_**~.~.~**_

La finca Cavallone estaba pasando por un momento de paz y tranquilidad, los subordinados estaban bastante aliviados de que sus jóvenes amos decidieran comportarse hoy en día; no que los hijos de su jefe fueran revoltosos o incontrolables, pero sí que gustaban de hacer travesuras como era propio de su edad.

En la espaciosa sala, ambos niños pelirrojos se mantenían apacibles y muy aburridos. Ese día su padre, Dino, había salido para recoger a su esposo en el aeropuerto; ambos niños habían estado eufóricos por la llegada de su mamá y a pesar de haber rogado por acompañar al rubio mayor, este los había dejado alegando que era más seguro de esa forma.

Pero Lizzy no era tonta, ella bien sabía que la razón era que su padre quería tener tiempo a solas con su querida mamá y eso era injusto, Dino siempre monopolizaba a Enma.

Con esos pensamientos, una niña pequeña y adorable de complexión delgada; cabello rojo y largo con grandes ojos carmesí, se mantenía recostada de pansa sobre la mesita de centro. Elisabeth Shimon era la viva imagen de Enma, solo que versión femenina; pero sus rasgos y esa apariencia frágil y delicada era completa y exclusivamente herencia de su progenitor _materno_.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de sus padres, Lizzy, como la llamaban de cariño, se entretenía observando a su hermano menor jugar con Enzo; la tortuga era indiferente a todo lo que el pequeño pelirrojo hacía, solo se dejaba hacer ya bastante acostumbrada a los juegos del hijo menor de su amo.

Yuu Cavallone era bastante pequeño en comparación a su propia hermana, quien solo era mayor por un año; de cuerpo delgado y carente de físico visible, de apariencia débil, cabello rojizo un poco largo y siempre descuidado; sus ojos de un café oscuro, portando un parche sobre uno de ellos. Su cara era parcialmente cubierta por un par de vendas, debido a la torpeza heredada al doble; de tez blanquecina, y de nariz y labios pequeños y rosados.

Como sus apellidos anunciaban, cada uno era el heredero de las familias de sus padres, respectivamente.

–Estoy aburrida, Yuu-_chan_ – habló Lizzy –. Dino-_pappa_ y Enma-_pappa_ ya se tardaron.

–Llegaran pronto – contestó el menor –, ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo y con Enzo? – ofreció tomando al animalito y poniéndolo frente al rostro de su hermana –. Hay que ponerlo en agua – dijo sonriendo inocente.

La niña estaba de acuerdo, era mucho más divertido jugar con Enzo cuando se transformaba en dinosaurio que en su forma natural. Estaba por aceptar cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Ambos niños se pusieron de pie justo cuando una de las doncellas pasó corriendo para atender a la puerta; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la mujer regresó con un paquete en sus brazos.

–_Master, Signorina_ – la mujer entró en la sala –. Han traído esto para ustedes, es de parte del _Signore_ Reborn – anunció dejando el paquete sobre la mesita que anteriormente le sirvió de cama a Lizzy.

–_Grazie_ – corearon ambos y con una inclinación de cabeza la mujer salió.

Normalmente, cualquier paquete que llegaba a la finca era primeramente analizado como precaución, especialmente cuando estos iban dirigidos a uno de sus jóvenes amos; pero ya que el paquete había llegado en manos de uno de los subordinados de Vongola y enviado por el mismo ex tutor de su jefe, pues ese tipo de protocolos se pasaba por alto. Después de todo, Reborn nunca haría algo que lastimara a los dos niños. O al menos eso pensaban los trabajadores del lugar.

–Veamos – canturreó la niña tomando la tarjeta que estaba pegada a la caja –. _Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu debilucho_ – leyó.

–Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado – dijo el niño, y que el recordara todos sus tíos, primos/amigos y el mismo hitman habían asistido a su fiesta.

–Solo son detalles, mejor ábrelo – apresuró bastante ansiosa, por fin algo con lo que podría pasar su aburrimiento.

– ¿Crees que es seguro? – preguntó un tanto reticente a siquiera acercarse a aquel colorido y espeluznante paquete.

– ¡A quien le importa! – exclamó – ¡Es de Reborn, seguro será divertido!

–Por eso lo digo – aún con dudas, Yuu tomó valor y comenzó a desenvolver la caja –. ¿La _Juunen-bazooka_? – vio extrañado el objeto en sus manos.

–Hay otra nota – señaló Lizzy para enseguida tomarla –. _Dispárame_ – tenía escrito muy al estilo de _Alicia in Wonderland._

Ambos hermanos se vieron el uno al otro, sopesando las posibilidades.

–Pos disparamos – dijeron haciendo gala de su falta de sentido de la preservación, ese que también heredaron de sus padres.

Y la habitación de vio inundada de un espeso humo rosa.

* * *

– ¿Qué está mal con la maquina? Llegamos de noche – comentó una voz estridente.

–No es culpa de la máquina, fue programada así – contestó una voz delicada.

–Así que fuste tú, Ciel – replicó otra voz femenina en tono alto.

– ¿Y? No es como si fuera a soportar una tarde de más con todos ustedes.

–Eres una bruja – dijo una voz más aguda, de niño.

–No sea grosero, Leo – regañó otra voz, bastante parecida a la anterior.

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera solo se mantenían quietos, escuchando a plática. Los dos primeros sin entender ni una palabra; estaban hablando en otro idioma, Italiano, podían identificar.

–Hey, hay alguien ahí – señaló una nueva voz, también aguda.

Fue cuando los tres hicos notaron como el grupo, del que aún no lograban distinguir rostros por la oscuridad, se volteaban a encararlos.

–Debajo de esa lámpara y las manos donde pueda verlas – demandó la voz de otra chica, quien dio un paso al frente del grupo y señaló uno de los postes de luz detrás de los tres chicos.

– ¡Eso deberíamos decir nosotros! – gritó Gokudera, quien era el único que entendía lo dicho.

–Tranquilízate, Gokudera-_kun_ – llamó Tsuna, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero lo que menos quería era que el peli plata se metiera en una pelea.

–Wait – dijo la misma voz – ¿Acaban de decir, Gokudera-_kun_? – habló esta vez en japonés.

Fue cuando los recién aparecidos se vieron entre ellos y en un mudo acuerdo dieron un par de pasos adelante, lo suficiente para dejarse ver y pudiendo ver a sus interlocutores por igual.

–Por primo – susurraron los gemelos mayores sin apartar la vista de los tres chicos frente a ellos.

Por inercia, Gokudera y Yamamoto, se posicionaron frente a Tsuna; no sentían ningún peligro real pero preferían prevenir, o al menos esos fueron sus pensamientos hasta antes de que un par de peli platas les saltaran encima.

Gokudera tenía al niño peli plata colgad de él cual koala y Yamamoto estaba siendo abrazado por la cintura, de forma bastante apretada, por los brazos de la chica peli plata.

Mientras ambos guardianes seguían sin poder reaccionar, ambos herederos Vongola procedieron a acercarse a la versión más joven de su mami.

–_Fratello_, mira – la rubia se puso detrás de Tsuna y comenzó a toquetearle e cabello –. ¡Es tan pequeño! ¡Y huele raro!

–Los tíos tenían razón, es bastante lindo – concordó el pelinegro mientras le picaba una mejilla.

– ¡Somos de la misma edad! – exclamó Tsukumo haciendo _skinship_ al pobre castaño.

Tsuna estaba demasiado sonrojado, no conocía a esos chicos, aunque tenía una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Y estaba horriblemente avergonzado, era la primera vez que otro hombre le decía lindo de forma tan natural.

Y eso sin contar que también era su primera vez siendo abrazado por una chica.

Eso fue suficiente para que Gokudera reaccionara.

– ¡Ustedes dos, dejen en paz a _juudaime_! – gritó dando media vuelta para encarar a los agresores. La escena lo hizo ponerse rojo de furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a mancillar de esa forma tan vulgar a su adorado jefe? –, ¡No pongas tus sucias manos en _juudaime_, tú…! ¡Y tu quítate de encima! – gritó lo último recordando su propio problema.

–Pero Haya-_Oka_… – Ritsu se vio interrumpido cuando una mano le tapó la boca y era arrancado del cuerpo de su joven progenitor.

–Ciel, ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Amane, aún pegada a Yamamoto quien sonreía un tanto nervioso. Esa también era su primera vez siendo abrazado por una fémina.

–Fuera, ahora – ordenó haciendo una seña a Hinata.

El joven Sasagawa corrió hacia Amane e hizo palanca hasta lograr zafarla del mayor.

– ¡No! ¡Yo quiero a mi _tou_…!

– ¡Amane! – la fuerte voz de Tsukumo la hizo callar de golpe.

La rubia ya se había separado de Tsuna, junto con su hermano empezaron a caminar de vuelta a su propio grupo. La peli plata entendió, casi había olvidado una de las partes del plan y ella, por su emoción, casi lograba echarlo a perder. Se sentía avergonzada, eso no era algo que una Mano derecha haría.

–Lamentamos las molestias – se disculpó Yakumo con los tres chicos. Dándole una última sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño y, Tsuna no estaba seguro, devoción al castaño, Yakumo tomó a Yunan en brazos.

–Nos encontraremos otra vez – Tsukumo le guiñó el ojo a Tsuna, quien se sonrojó de nueva cuenta e imitando la acción de su hermano, tomó a Leo y los ocho salieron corriendo para enseguida perderse entre las oscuras calles.

– ¡Eso fue extraño! Hahahaha – río Yamamoto, aún algo aturdido.

Oh si, el día había sido bastante normal hasta este momento y Tsuna podía asegurar que las cosas cambiarían a partir de este momento.

Adiós a sus días cotidianos.

* * *

*Bakumo - Acrónimo de idiota (baka) y Yakumo.

*Busumo - Acrónimo de fea (busu) y Tsukumo.

You know~

**N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que este capitulo les guste, y pues bueno, ya aparecieron todos los integantes dela nuea generación!

Espero que se entienda lo de los tiempos, la primera tanda de chuiquillos apareció en el pasado el mismo día que viajaron; mientras que en el futuro ya ha pasado un día. Ustedes saben como de locas están las líneas de tiempo, así que si Akira Amano jugó con ello ¿porque yo no? eué

Espero sus sensualosos cometarios!


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

_"Rockin' Robot popping to the beat..."_

_..._

* * *

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Tsuna sintió que algo loco pasaría en el transcurso del día. No era la sensación de que un enemigo aparecería o que se desataría una pelea colosal, no, era algo más. Su intuición le decía que fuera lo que fuera a ocurrir ese día, le cambiaría la vida para siempre y podía apostar a que no sería solo a él sino también al resto de sus amigos.

El transcurso de los años lo habían hecho más perceptivo y confiado respecto a sus _instintos_.

Y lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora se lo confirmaba.

Miwako-_sensei_ estaba haciendo la presentación de cuatro nuevos estudiantes, ahora, eso no sería tan extraño si no fuera porque los había reconocido como parte del grupo que, él junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto, se habían encontrado la noche anterior.

–… Vienen de Italia, así que espero que sean amables con ellos – dijo la mujer recibiendo exclamaciones de aceptación y otras bastante sorprendidas –. Ahora, por favor, preséntense – indicó a los recién llegados.

Esas palabras bastaron para que los cuchicheos pararan en el aula, Tsuna podía ver como todos sus compañeros estaban expectantes a sea lo que fuera que los extranjeros dijeran; podía notar como las chicas no le apartaban la vista de encima al único chico y el resto de los varones a las tres féminas. No podía culparlos, después de todo los cuatro extranjeros eran todo un espectáculo a la vista, eran como personajes de ensueño sacados de un cuento de hadas.

–Celes Di Cranio – la preciosa voz de la azabache atrajo por completo a todos e incluso los tres Vongola no pudieron evitar darle toda su atención –, 15 años. Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien – terminó su presentación con una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que cautivó a todos los varones hormonales.

–Amane Danival – continúo la peli plata con un aura de absoluta tranquilidad rodeándola –, 15 años. Es un gusto conocerlos, nos llevaremos bien siempre y cuando no se metan con Ya_-sama _y Tsu_-sama_ – terminó con una sonrisa inocente y angelical, pero para los que sabían observar bien, notaron lo amenazante que era en realidad.

La chica mantuvo su sonrisa fácil mientras los alumnos se preguntaban quienes eran las personas a quienes mencionó con tanto respeto; Ciel se contuvo de rodar los ojos, era predecible la actitud que su compañera adoptaría. No era extraño ver a Amane tranquila y alegre, después de todo esa era su verdadera personalidad cuando no estaba alterada o la hacían enojar, y el que fuera protectora con el par de _copias_ solo era un extra añadido.

Por su parte, Gokudera y Yamamoto sintieron algo familiar en la chica; para el pelinegro era como ver la versión femenina de Gokudera pero con ojos cafés cálidos y para el peli plata, él se sintió un poco turbado al ver la sonrisa que le recordaba a cierto beisbolista idiota, pero antes de que pudieran profundizar en sus pensamientos el par que faltaba dio un paso al frente.

–Yakumo Hamaguri – dijo el chico.

–Tsukumo Hamaguri – siguió la chica.

–Somos gemelos, tenemos 14 años – dijeron a la vez y entonces Tsuna notó como estaban tomados de la mano –, y estamos aquí por una y solo una razón – Tsukumo dirigió su mirada a la de cierto castaño, quien dio un respingo al notarlo –. Japón es un país maravilloso, seamos amigos – dijo Yakumo por último y dando una sonrisa, logrando que con eso la sala se llenara de chillidos al estilo_ fangirl_.

–Muy bien, calma todos – pidió Miwako-_sensei_ –. Ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta levanten la mano y lo haremos en orden – concedió, después de todo ella también estaba curiosa por sus nuevos alumnos.

Las peticiones no se hicieron esperar.

No todos los días llegaban alumnos nuevos con tal perfil, porque para estar en la preparatoria cuando según su edad debían estar aún en secundaria debían ser unos genios y bueno, en la actualidad no se sentía de ánimos para dar clase. Sin duda era inteligente matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

– ¡Cranio_-san_! ¡¿Tiene novio?! – la típica pregunta no se hizo esperar.

– ¿Quieres uno? – dijo otro chico, con sonrisa coqueta.

–No y, déjame pensar, no – respondió la azabache.

Todos los chicos bajaron las cabezas, desilusionados.

– ¡Danival-_san_! ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – pero recuperaron el animo rápidamente, aún quedaban dos chicas más.

–Me gusta el sushi – respondió con un brillo en los ojos, Amane amaba el sushi, en especial el de su querido abuelo Tsuyoshi.

–Pareces muy delicada, ¿practicas algún deporte? – esta vez fue una chica, queriendo ser mordaz.

–No soy una frágil muñeca – gruñó comenzando a sentirse irritada con tantas preguntas y sin hacer caso de la intención de su entrevistadora. Ellas no tenían la culpa de ser la novedad y de paso, ser más bonitas que cualquiera de las chicas ahí presentes –, y soy buena en cualquier deporte – y no estaba siendo presumida, simplemente era algo que heredó de su _otou-san._

– ¿Por qué llamas a los gemelos Hamaguri, Tsu_-sama_ y Ya_-sama_? – otra chica, pero con genuina curiosidad.

–Porque ellos son mis futuros je… – se interrumpió al sentir un codazo nada amable de Ciel en sus costillas –, Tsu-_sama_ y Ya-_sama_ son los herederos de nuestra familia – dijo habiendo corregido su error.

Los tres guardianes se sintieron sospechosos, la chica estuvo a punto de decir jefes y eso de ser herederos de una familia sonaba tan conocido. Tal parecía que tendrían que estar un tanto alerta con ellos, aún si no sentían ninguna amenaza.

– ¿Herederos? ¿Son ricos? – cuestionaron otros.

–Son de Italia, tal vez sean de la nobleza o algo así.

–Pero tienen nombres japoneses…

–Eso es porque nuestros padres son japoneses – respondió Yakumo.

– ¿Entonces porque viven en Italia?

– ¿Siempre hacen tantas preguntas? – inquirió Tsukumo, hastiada por la curiosidad de sus ahora compañeros –. Dejen de hacerlo o _vi torturo a morte _– dijo lo último en italiano.

Los únicos que entendieron eso fueron los tres guardianes (Tsuna y Yamamoto habían estado aprendiendo el idioma desde hace algunos meses), lo que la chica dijo sonaba tan parecido a la _frase célebre_ de cierto prefecto demonio.

_Vi torturo a morte_: "te torturaré hasta la muerte."

¿Qué rayos?

–_Sorella_ – reprendió su gemelo, en serio, su padre y Reborn eran una mala influencia para su hermana.

– ¿Qué? – dijo indiferente.

Yakumo solo negó con un gesto de cabeza, dejándola estar.

–… Entonces, son como una _Ojou-sama_ y un _Bocchan_ ¿no? – dijo otro, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y no siendo consciente de la amenaza.

– ¡Ja! Tu realmente no sabes apreciar lo que tienes frente a tus ojos – intervino Amane, jactándose de su conocimiento –, Ya-_sama_ y Tsu-_sama_ son más como un príncipe y una princesa. Así que más respeto, mocosos.

–Oh… cla-claro – dijo un tanto cohibido.

Los susodichos estaban tentados a hacer _palmface_, en verdad que Amane gustaba de exagerar las cosas. Si lo que menos querían era sobresalir. Ciel suspiró con aburrimiento, sabía lo que ese par estaba pensando; eran un par de idiotas, no querían sobresalir cuando ya eran llamativos por sí mismos.

Cada uno era como una imagen en negativo del otro, ambos impresionantes a su manera. Tsukumo y Yakumo tenían la misma estatura y compartían la misma estructura ósea, piel pálida, facciones angulosas e ingenio mordaz. Yakumo tenía el cabello de un largo hasta la nuca y muy negro a excepción de las puntas, que eran de un color idéntico al de sus ojos y sus cejas, e incluso el pardo de sus ojos proyectaba una sombra y una fuerza inusual. Por el contrario, Tsukumo poseía una cabellera ligeramente ondulada hasta media espalda de un rubio cenizo, sus cejas y pestañas eran un tono más pálido y sus ojos tenían un irreal color ambarino, como el naranja de las hojas otoñales.

Yakumo y Tsukumo podían tener personalidades muy diferentes también, pero estaban unidos contra el mundo en representación de su generación. Quien hiciera enfadar a uno de ellos tendría que vérsela con ambos.

–Tienes una migaja en el rostro, _fratello_ – indicó la rubia, ignorando por completo el relajo que seguía, Amane seguía dando su conferencia sobre lo grandiosos y admirables que eran sus jefes, y el que aún estaban frente a toda la clase.

– ¿Si? ¿Dónde? – se llevó la mano libre para tantear su rostro.

–Aquí – y entonces Tsukumo se acercó hasta posar sus labios cerca de la boca del pelinegro –. Listo – sonrió como si nada habiendo quitado la migaja.

–Gracias, _sorella_ – Yukumo levantó su mano, el agarre que habían mantenido desde que entraron, y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su hermana para enseguida sonreírle dulcemente.

Oh si, y también tenían esa chocante tendencia incestuosa.

–Ahem – carraspeó incomoda e impresionada (no de buena manera) Miwako-_sensei_ –. Muy bien, creo que mejor comenzamos con la clase. Sus asientos serán…

–No se preocupe, _sensei_ – Amane la interrumpió –. Nosotros sabemos en donde sentarnos.

– ¿Cómo que saben… – una vez más fue interrumpida al ver como los cuatro caminaban hacia algunos asientos, que cabe destacar ya estaban ocupados.

Tras unos segundos de amenazas, miradas fulminantes, sonrisas galantes y coquetas; los cuatro se hicieron con los asientos deseados. Ciel tomó el asiento junto a otro que se encontraba vacío, pero ella sabía a quién pertenecía. Amane quedó sentada entre sus padres, detrás de Gokudera y frente a Yamamoto. Por su parte, los gemelos decidieron flanquear a su _mamá, _Yakumo sentado a su derecha y Tsukumo a la izquierda, justo junto a la ventana.

Miwako-_sensei_ se limitó a observarlos, no teniendo la fuerza para oponerse a la situación. Los extranjeros sí que eran problemáticos. Si tan solo supiera.

_**~.~.~**_

–"Sí, me gusta y me voy a casar con él cuando sea mayor, así que ya saben, sigan molestando a mi prometido y los moleré a golpes" – dijo con expresión solemne un chico de cabello y ojos negros, sentado sobre el escritorio –. Eso fue lo que dijo Tobirama; yo creo que eso fue bastante romántico, digo, no cualquiera defendería su amor con tanta pasión ¿no creen? – preguntó viendo a los estudiantes sentados frente a él – Aunque bueno, teniendo un uke como el que él tenía, pues quien no lo haría…

–Hum, Hyuuga_-san_ – interrumpió el hombre de edad, que había sido relegado a una esquina del salón –. Su historia es muy… interesante, pero debemos comenzar la clase – sonrió forzado.

Y como sonido de fondo se escucharon suspiros de alivio por parte de sus estudiantes; esa mañana había llegado un nuevo estudiante a la clase 3-D y como dictaba el protocolo, instó al chico nuevo a presentarse. El joven, que se presentó como Hinata Hyuuga de entre todas las cosas, empezó a divagar contando un extraño _fanfic_ yaoi, sí, a estas alturas ya sabía reconocer bien los géneros de esas historias bizarras que tanto les gustaban a los jóvenes de ahora.

El punto es que el chico le parecía un _friki_ total, a pesar de la apariencia decente, a excepción de su cabello, que llevaba más de media hora parloteando sin parar. El único que parecía realmente interesado en todo el cuento era el _hiperactivo_ Ryohei Sasagawa.

–Pero estaba llegando a la parte más importante del _fanfic_ – hizo un puchero.

–Entiendo, pero puede terminarlo después – insistió Subaru-_sensei_.

– ¡Esa es una historia extrema! – el capitán del club de boxeo se levantó de golpe – ¡Me gustaría saber cómo termina, cuéntame después!

– ¿Oh? – Hinata observó con un brillo único a su joven padre – ¡Por supuesto!

–Bien – Subaru-_sensei_ se sintió realizado –. Ahora, puedes sentarte…

– ¡Aquí! – Ryohei palmeó el escritorio vacío al lado del suyo – ¡Aquí hay un lugar extremo!

– ¡Genial! – apoyó Hinata yendo al lugar indicado, estando lado a lado, ambos chicos se sonrieron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Una sonrisa cegadora, como el sol.

El pobre hombre a cargo del grupo suspiró una vez más, rendido y sintiendo que ese par se llevaría toda su energía; algo le decía que antes de que acabara el semestre estaría tramitando su jubilación.

_**~.~.~**_

–Entonces… ¿Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó Yakumo.

Él junto con las tres chicas y Hinata estaban a un par de metros de la entrada de la escuela, hacía unos cuantos minutos que las clases habían terminado y ellos, impacientes por compartir sus experiencias del día, nótese el sarcasmo, se quedaron a las afueras… reunidos como viejas chismosas.

– ¡Fue increíble! – el heredero Sasagawa fue el primero en hablar, aún emocionado por estar en el pasado y habiendo conocido a su joven padre – ¡Papá es tan extremo! ¡Estuvimos todo el día junto! ¡Aún no me ha reclutado para el club de boxeo, pero estoy seguro que lo hará pronto, cuando vea mis habilidades! – dijo excitado.

El resto solo lo veía, sin sorprenderse. Siempre era lo mismo con los soles, tan llenos de energía y con un único lema grabado a fuego en su corazón y mente: _El boxeo es amor, el boxeo es vida. O lo amas o lo odias._

Por supuesto, nadie creía que eso fuera sano, en ningún sentido. Pero bien dicen que si amas a alguien lo aceptas con sus defectos y virtudes, en su caso, ellos aceptaban a su familia con todo y sus traumas y desordenes mentales. A fin de cuentas no es como si tuvieran mucha opción.

–Así será, Hinata – apoyó el de ojos pardos.

El mencionado asintió – Aunque me hubiera gustado encontrarme con mamá también – hizo un mohín –. Solo la vi una vez, de lejos.

–Eso es porque la tía Hana está en los primeros grados y tú en los últimos – dijo Ciel, recargada con estilo en la barda de la escuela –, ya le hablaras después – dijo como si nada.

–Ciel, _querida_, ¿Por qué tan enfurruñada? – Tsukumo vio a la joven Niebla, traviesa – ¿No será porque no viste a cierta mujer respetable?

–A quien le dices que está enfurruñada, ¿_Tsukumy_? – le regresó el gesto – El que mi madre no estuviera en clase hoy no significa un problema, tenemos tiempo y me encontraré con ella cuando sea el momento – respondió con tranquilidad y suficiencia.

–Di lo que quieras, pero realmente querías ver a la tía Chrome – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

Para nadie era un secreto la peculiar relación que tenían madre e hija, ambas eran diferentes en todos los sentidos, pero sus sentimientos por la otra eran inquebrantables y únicos. Solo que existían ciertas cosas en las que Ciel seguía trabajando y que no le permitían ser tan apegada y franca con su madre, pero sin duda, en ese tiempo, Ciel había estado esperando encontrar a la versión más joven de Chrome Dokuro.

–Pero estoy segura que no tanto como tú a Hibari-_san_ – sonrío sardónica. Como siempre, nunca dejaría un dialogo sin ser la que dijera la última palabra.

La rubia iba a decir algo, pero la palabra le fue ganada por la peli plata.

–Bueno… – Amane decidió hablar, queriendo romper un poco el delicado ambiente –. En mi caso, fue lindo estar cerca de _okaa-san_ y _otou-san_, son justo como los tíos contaron.

–Yo sentí una tensión especial entre ellos – comentó Yakumo.

Para haber sido el primer día, se habían dado cuenta de un par de cosas. Cosas que sin duda tomarían en cuenta y seguramente serían de ayuda para su misión.

–Sin duda – acordó la de ojos cafés, no se consideraba una experta pero conocía muy bien a sus padres.

–Yo realmente quería ver a Papá – se quejó Tsukumo recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de Ciel, la cual ignoró a favor de sus quejas –. Me pregunto dónde estará.

–Es extraño, según lo que los tíos y el Jefe nos dijeron, papá pasaba todo el tiempo en la escuela – su gemelo se quedó pensativo, depués de todo él también estaba decepcionado por no ver a uno de sus progenitores.

–Pero estuvieron todo el tiempo con tío Tsuna, eso debe bastar por el momento – Hinata les dio ánimos.

–Sí, el Jefe es toda una cosa tiernucha y adorable – dijo Yakumo recuperando el ánimo.

–Y no olvides lo de violable, eso es muy importante, _fratello_ – le siguió Tsukumo.

Los cincos no pudieron más que estar en completo acuerdo y sonreír para sus adentros, esta era su oportunidad para acosar y _shippear_ a sus padres. No que no lo hicieran con los de su tiempo, pero una cosa era tener inmunidad estando bajo el siempre útil anonimato y otra era estar bajo el yugo paterno con la constante amenaza de ser castigados.

–Anyway – canturreó Ciel –. Regresemos a casa.

– ¡Cierto! – Amane dio un salto – ¡Ritsu y los gemelos diabólicos siguen solos!

– ¿De qué te preocupas? Ciel los dejó bajo una ilusión, deben estar bien – Tsukumo se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Por eso mismo, Tsu-_sama_!

–Estar bajo una ilusión mucho tiempo es malo, _sorella_.

–No es para tanto, es una ilusión simple, no los dejará mas trastornados de lo que ya están – la azabache le restó importancia.

– ¿Es realmente tan efectivo? Leo y Yunan son hijos del tío Mukuro, después de todo – Hinata se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, indeciso.

–Me subestimas, Hinata.

–Pequeño, pequeño Hinata – la rubia lo vio como si tratara con un niño de parvulario –. Por muy hijos de su madre que sean, Leo y Yunan siguen siendo unos críos. Su cerebro es susceptible.

Aunque los gemelos Gesso Rokudo tenía una pura y prometedora vena ilusionista, aún eran pequeños como para despertar todo su potencial y por lo mismo no estaban en condiciones de resistir o repeler ilusiones de alguien más, en especial de Ciel que les llevaba años de ventaja y estaba siendo entrenada por Chorme y el mismísimo Rokudo Mukuro. Ventajas de ser la sobrina favorita de dicho ilusionista.

–Ya veo – parpadeó, realmente no lo captaba del todo.

El otro chico del grupo negó con la cabeza.

–De cualquier forma, es por eso mismo que tenemos que sacarlo pronto de la ilusión – dijo refiriéndose a lo de sus susceptibles cerebros.

–Nah, yo creo que los dejamos otro rato – en serio, Tsukumo debía dejar de juntarse tanto con Reborn.

– ¡_Sorella_!

– ¡Tsu-_sama_!

– ¡Ok! Ya, yo solo decía – sonrío juguetona.

–Ya hace hambre – dijo de la nada la azabache – ¿Qué comeremos?

– ¿Aire? – dijo Hinata – No tenemos dinero.

–Solo Reborn-_san_ nos mandaría al pasado sin dinero – comentó Amane.

La noche anterior habían caído en cuenta de que habían viajado sin los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir y llevar una vida digna en ese tiempo. Sin dinero, sin comida y sin un lugar donde dormir no les quedó más que arreglárselas para conseguir una morada y algo de comida, comida que les duró solo para la cena y el desayuno.

Así que se quedaron ahí, olvidando a los pequeños y pensando en que hacer para alimentarse. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la solución a sus estómagos hambrientos se acercó a ellos en la forma de tres apuestos y _shippeables _jovenzuelos…

Más un niño.

Un niño de traje y _fedora_.

* * *

**N/A:** Si, merezco que me linchen.

Pero juro que yo quería traerles el cap. pero anatomía na'mas no me deja uwu

So, por fin les traigo el cuarto cap. Espero que les guste y pues esto está empezando~ Ñam, tengo escrita la mitad del próximo capitulo y pienso terminarlo mañana, así que de ustedes depende (que tanto amour le den a este cap.) si lo subo este fin de semana o a esperar un rato más.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, son tan hermozos! *-* Las loveo, nenas! ewé

*Algunos detalles: El fragemento de fic que cuenta Hinata, es real. Pertenece a un fic de Naruto del que ahora no recuerdo el nombre xD Pero créditos a su autora~

-El apellido de los gemelos, se que ustedes saben la 'trampilla' que he puesto aquí. Más que nada es para futuros capitulos, pero creo que usteds pueden darse una idea.

-El apellido de Hinata, tiene una explicación friki, la cual sabrán en el próximo capitulo~

-Sobre la odisea de los chicos para encontrar casa, también lo sabrán en el siguiente.

*Dato(?): Pienso adjuntar uno que otro omake a uno que otro capitulo, por ahora solo tengo el de las Olimpiadas de la Mafia. Así que si alguien tiene alguna idea, algo que quieran leer ya sea de la familia en general o algún suceso con su Occ' o algún otro personaje, son bienvenidas a aportar. Denme su idea y ya veré si ponerla como omake o como algún recuerdo/anécdota. También, no duden en decirme si hay algo que no les gusta del fic, todo es bien recivido siempre y cuando sea sin agravios.

Ahora si, eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto (o no).

No olviden sus comentarios!


End file.
